


Exploding universes

by Rainydaysunrise



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Gen, M/M, Minor simon and baz, Okay fine I kind of ship them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: Agatha reaches out.She needs someone who understands tonight. But tonight is long.She needs Penny.





	Exploding universes

**Author's Note:**

> Penelope/Agatha (Okay. Fine. I kinda ship it.)
> 
> A "agatha reaches out" fic. Only to penny though. She still wants nothing to do with the world of Mages. Too much for that. 
> 
>  
> 
> Minor triggering content. Or what can be classified as. Take care of yourselves.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading! I hope you have a great day!!! :D

Agatha Wellbelove.

She had a name like magic, like the taste of milky coffee on a cold morning.

She was a girl of wonders and secrets and quiet evenings spent alone.

But loneliness bothered her sometimes, especially after a few months in that large city in that large apartment.

It was just her and Lucy.

And as good of company as she was, she couldn't talk.

Agatha couldn't just expect a reply or words of comfort when she woke in the middle of the night from memories of the destruction.

She did the only thing that she thought she could do. 

She reached out.

Not very far, still at a bird's distance. 

But she had Penny's mobile number memorized. 

Even if she had deleted it from her phone.

Even if she had tried to forget.

Somethings, you never forget.   
-

Penny answered on the first ring, it was still early, but the day had wound down hours ago. 

Simon and Baz had taken her with them earlier so they could go shopping. A normal occurrence, but they kept getting handsy so she ducked out early.

"Hello?" 

Silence.

She hadn't checked the caller ID.

"Hello?"

Usually she gave them two or three before she hung up. Salesmen usually answered about now.

"Look. It's late and I have stuff to do tomorrow so if you aren’t impor-"

"Penny."

She felt her heart stop in her chest. 

"Aggy?" 

She could picture her. Sitting in the dark as she trembled. Was that what she was doing? Was she alone? Had she been drinking? 

“I need you to come over.” Agatha spoke quietly, with meaning.

Agatha Wellbelove was not a broken girl. 

She was not.

But Penny knew something was off. Something felt so off.

The line was quiet. She was waiting for a punchline.

It never came.

“Agatha, I’m an ocean away.” 

“Please...I just- I need someone who KNOWS. Someone who can understand.”

Something in Agatha’s voice. 

Something about it screamed for help, despite not saying anything.

“Okay.”

A sigh of relief and what sounds like sniffling.

“I’ll send you details and the airport name. Text me back when you land and I'll meet you at the airport."

The line went dead and Penny hung up. 

Insanity.

This was insanity. 

Complete insanity. 

"I'm going on a spur of the moment trip. Agatha needs me. -P" 

She sent the text to Simon and got out of bed, turning on all of the lights in her apartment as she walked through.

(No darkness here tonight, my love. No peace of mind and no rest for the wicked. Do not fret, my pretty doll, tomorrow will show better things.)

Packing. She needed to get her things together. 

So she does. 

She does as fast as she can, laptop and all.

So much for a new start for Aggy. 

If she had been reaching out then something was wrong. 

Something was very wrong.

The rest of the night passed with a blur, buying tickets and getting schedules and comforting Simon and Baz. 

Her flight was at noon 

and she needed to sleep.

She needed to sleep

and sleep she did...

/

Agatha waited, sitting on the hood of her car in her lacy shirt and shorts. 

She looked normal.

She seemed normal.

But she didn't feel normal.

No. She wouldn't feel normal until she saw Penelope's face.

Probably not then too. 

She didn't know how she would feel normal again, shivering in the hot california sun.

It's been a long week. 

Penny had texted her the progress of her trip, it had been 4 days including layovers and entrance of the country and more flights. 

And Agatha had left her on read. 

She didn't want to talk to her yet. 

Not until she could see her. 

(I looked up at the sky, blue and bright and cloudless. Our skies were colliding. Once Twice Three times. Oh, baby girl, you held me tight when all I wanted to do was run.)

The music played through the windows of the car.

It kept her attention. 

"Agatha?" The voice made her jump.

She looked up to see Penelope. 

Her hair was a beautiful shade of lilac, her glasses were pushed up into her hair. 

"Penny." My Penelope, the breath of fresh air. 

(Baby girl, you look so sweet. You are the fiercest girl in the world. Full of fight and fear. You can’t understand. You won’t understand.)

Penny’s eyes found Agatha’s, her heart swelling in her chest as she made eye contact.

Agatha looked different. Well, she looked the same, older yes. But different. She looked more worn than she had ever at Watford. 

The dark circles under her eyes. 

The hollowness of her cheeks.

The air of desperation around her. 

It was all taken in.

She crossed the space between then and reached out, taking Agatha in her arms.

Too small.

Too small of a galaxy, of a goddamn universe.

Her Agatha.

Her Agatha was with her, was safe in the collapsing world. 

Things were breaking around them, figuratively or literally, they did not know or care.

Shattering glass or pounding rain.

It sounded like magic.

Agatha was alive. 

Agatha was real.

Penelope was alive.

Penelope was here.

 

Breathe,

 

My love.

Breathe, my pretty Agatha. 

(She’d once laugh in the face of danger, but now flinching at the world as it shatters. The pretty girl, the pretty girl can’t keep a straight face. She runs. Run. Run. Run, Pretty Girl. Maybe they’ll find you and bring you home.)


End file.
